Better Part Of Me
by Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever
Summary: Abagail Singer grew up knowing that she was different. After the death of her parents she went to live with her Uncle Bobby. The Winchesters stumble into her life as well as a certain angel....
1. In the past

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Better part of me (Working Title)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever

Rating: T for now but as the story progresses it will eventually become M

Pairing: Castiel/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any characters from _supernatural. _All Oc's that appear are mine though.....

AN: This is my first swing at writing a fan fiction. So constructive criticism is welcome. Also through out the story there will be pairings as far as songs that go well with the chapter or event. My inspiration for writing this fic was the song 'Better part of me By Jon Secada'. It really reflects how Cas's feelings start to play out later in the story. So I suggest listening to the song first before reading. The story will start slow... be for warned I like to set the scene

~~~~~~~~~Remember to review plz~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: The theme for this chapter is The Beatles song "In my life"

~**South Carolina~ February the 20th, Thursday 1987**

_You are my sunshine. _

_My reason for living_

_God smiled upon me when he gave me you._

_And as long as I'm living, my baby you will be._

It was her nightly ritual. Judith Singer smiled down at the child sleeping. Gently she leaned down to place a kiss on the forehead of her daughter Abagail. After story time was over and Abby had fallen asleep, she would whisper in her ear the things she could probably never say when her daughter was awake.

"Is she asleep yet Jude?", the question was asked from the doorway. Jude looked up and smiled when she saw the father of her daughter leaning propped against the door frame. Robert flayer had been her grade school crush. When they turned eighteen and found out the Jude was pregnant they had high tailed it out of South Dakota. She chuckled remembering the obscenities her brother Bobby has spewed when he realized the his baby sister was going to have a baby herself.

She stood up from the rocking chair,walked over to Rob, and said, "she's out like a light. All the birthday festivities must have tuckered her out". She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. With one last look at her daughter she pulled Rob out of the room towards the living room. She felt a tug on her body and squeaked when she was pulled back against her boyfriends chest. Robert buried his head in her neck, taking in her scent. "When are you going to make a honest man out of me?" he questioned lightly. He could hear her sigh before she replied, "I don't know baby, you know how I feel about marriage. Everyone I know that is married is either divorced, plotting to kill the significant other, or happily fucking the gardener. I'm in no rush to see our relationship become like that. Besides what's wrong with what we already have?"

" Jude, I know how you feel. Believe me I love you," He laughs softly " I even love how paster Jim always eludes to us living in sin in his sermons. But don't you think that we owe it to Abby. I mean she deserves a steady environment." He didn't want this to be a fight but he was ready to settle down. "I know that you feel it is just a piece of paper but I want everyone to know that your mine. The woman that I was meant to worship for all my living days. My soul mate.." He gently turned her around and looked in her eyes. Judith sighed and said," From day one there has been only you. With or without being married there will only ever be you. But if you want to get married, we will. There is a little chapel on the way back home that does little weddings." His frown deepened, " But baby I wanted a big wedding like the one princess Diana had. All birds singing and old ladies crying. Angels wou oomph." He was cut off by Jude's well placed punch. " Don't push your luck," She said wiggling her finger in his face. Rob rubbed the spot where she had hit him, " remind me to thank your brother for teaching you how to fight. Speaking of Bobby have you heard from him lately? I mean, with what happened to Kristie (bobby's wife)..." He stopped knowing that he was treading on shaky ground.

Jude sighed, " I haven't really heard from him. I just worried thats all. I'd feel a lot better when we get back there. Kris was his life and we really don't know all the details of what happened. But Bobby is my brother and Kristie was always the big sister I wished I had." she paused as tears came to her eyes recalling the late night phone call that she had gotten from John Winchester saying that Kristie had died in some sort of accident. He told her that she needed to get home to make sure that her brother was okay. " That's why we are going back. To help smooth things over." she barely managed to finish her sentence. Her throat was was raw with emotion.

Robert embraced her. " I know baby but do you really think that now is the best time to be bringing Abby? Especially with her," He stopped trying to find the right word, " new found abilities."

_About a half year ago Abby had begun to just know things out of the blue. They had been traveling at the local grocery store. Abby stopped and touched the shopping cart of her choosing. It was the cart left behind by Megan Keller the local librarian. Her little eye's widened. Her mouth agape. "What's wrong bee?", I asked . She looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at her slightly confused looks. " Mommy, What is ad-aad- adultery?" She asked me. I looked down at her shocked, " where did you learn that from?" I asked more then just a little taken aback. She looked at the cart and then explained, " when I touched the cart mommy. I saw Mrs. Keller. She was looking at a box in the store. She was sad because she doesn't know if she's going to have a baby with Mr. Keller or Johnny Walker. She also was sad because Paster Jim called her an adulterer and a harlot. Now mommy, What is Adultery?" Abby finished looking at the cart instead of her mother. I didn't know how to answer her. This was diffidently a subject that your four year old should never asked you about. So I did what I could, I avoided the subject. " You saw all of the from the cart baby?" I asked. Abby nodded happily. I stood up and looked around. I walked over to a newspaper machine. "Come here Baby," I called __behind my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and placed it on the machine. " What do you see," I asked. She closed her eyes for a few moments the replied, "The paper man is sad because no one sees him. He feels that he is invisible." We went home soon after that, all desire to go food shopping was gone._

_It wasn't soon after that I came into Abby's room late one night and saw her dolls floating and gliding around the room. Abby was in bed looking at the show she had been putting on for herself. Giggling like only a little girl could. I gently closed the door. My mother had always known things too. I always thought that was just her being a mom. But now I had to wonder._

"JUDITH!". I felt my shoulders being shaken gently. I looked up into the eyes of a very worried rob. " Sorry," I said sheepishly. "What were you saying Baby?" I asked. Rob sighed the replied, " I was saying that I don't know that right now is the right time to be bringing Abby to meet your brother for the first time. Especially with her abilities emerging and Kristie dying. What happens if she says or does something that makes him suspicious.?" He questioned worriedly. Jude looks up into his eyes and says, " I just feel that my brother needs us. All of US. Plus he's going to find out about Abby's gifts sooner or later." Rob looked up at the ceiling and then down at me. " I'm sorry for bringing it up I just know that after today our lives are going to change." He said. " Yeah, you're finally going to get your wedding wish tomorrow. Then its off to bobby's." I replied trying to lighten the mood. Rob smiles and picks me up twirling us round the room. We laugh and fall to the ground too dizzy to remain standing up.

The next day I became Mrs. Judith Flayer. I couldn't have been and happier. I was married to the man I love and had the most precious daughter in the world. After the wedding we loaded up the car and headed back to South Dakota. It was a long trip and I dozed off. I woke up to a car horn blaring. Around me was chaos, twisted metal, and blazing infernos. Across from where I was standing I saw Rob standing next to a wrecked car looking down at what appeared to be a body lying in the road. He slowly looked up at me. I walked over to him. I could hear somewhere in the background a child crying for her parents. _"Was that Abby," I thought to myself. _ I reached rob just as a saw the body of a woman lying in the passenger seat. She was bleeding all over and not breathing. I looked up in time to see a paramedic gently turn over the body in the road. Shock assaulted me. It was rob. I looked once again at the woman in the car, cooper curls matted with blood. It was me! I looked at rob he smiled sadly at me and said what I was dreading " I thing we are dead baby...." The child screaming in the arms of the paramedic was Abby...

AN: So this chapter was just to set the story rolling basically. Abby mom is bobby singers' little sister. There was no Castiel in this chapter he will be in the next one. Also Abby has two primary powers that have just started to manifest 1) She is a touch know- some one who can pick up feelings, memories, conversations, and thoughts from touching an object. 2) she has some telekinetic ability. As the story progresses she might develop other powers.. It really depends. I also placed Abby's date of birth on a Thursday because Cas is the Angel of Thursday. Abby is like four or five in this chapter.

Preview of the next chapter: _She reached up and took his hand. The man looked down at her surprised out of his thoughts. Castiel crouched down until he was on eye level with the child. Abby looked up at him tears in her eyes. " Are my mommy and daddy angels now?" she finally asked. He stopped for a second pondering at what his answer would be....._

Well what do you think? Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.... Anywho, Let me know what you guys think. I will probably have another chapter up with in a day or so.....


	2. Promise of things to come

Rating: T for now but as the story progresses it will eventually become M

Pairing: Castiel/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any characters from _supernatural. _All Oc's that appear are mine though.....

AN: The theme for this chapter is The Fray- Look after you

~~~~~~~~~Remember to review plz~~~~~~~~~~~

~**South Carolina~ February the 21th, Friday 1987**

**~ County Central Hospital~**

The double doors at County central bust open. Paramedics pushed two gurneys into the hospital. Nurses and doctors converged on the gurneys. "What do we got," said one of the nurses. "

"Accident on the I9. Drunk driver drove head on to incoming traffic. Hit a small compact vehicle head on. Two males and one female D.O.A. Couples' little girl was in the car as well but she seems well, except from the gash on her head. I guess she had an angel on her shoulder." Replied the medic.

Abagail Singer sat on the cold and sterile bed of the emergency ward at county central. She had been there every since her mommy and daddy had been taken away. She looked up at the kind nurse that was sitting in the room with her. "Could you tell my mommy and daddy to wake up. We have to go to uncle Bobby's house," Abby said innocently as she clutched teddy her one eyed bear. The nurse sadly sat down next to Abby on the bed. "Baby girl, I can't just wake them up. There in eternal sleep," replied the nurse. Abby looked up at the nurse suddenly excited and said. "Like sleeping beauty! Take me to them so I can give them a kiss to wake them." The nurse seemed lost for words. After all how do you explain to a four year old that her mom and dad are dead not sleeping. She had hoped that the child would of stayed asleep until either the social worker or the relatives arrived so she wouldn't have to explain. She reached over grasped the little girls shoulders. The child looked up at her. "Baby your parents are in a sleep that can Never been awoken from. They got hurt. So instead of making them suffer god called them back to heaven to watch over you as you grow up. They're angels now." the nurse tried to make it so Abby would understand. She could tell the realization had begun to sink in. Tears now flowed freely down Abby's chubby cheeks. Her head was buried in the cleft of her teddy bears neck. The scream of sorrow that was raised from the child almost seemed inhuman and shocked her. " NO!, I want my mommy and daddy! They can't be angels. Your lying, they left me because of my pow.." Abby was cut of by the nurse as she grabbed the child and slowly rocked her back and forth. " Shush now, it's okay." Abby seemed to cry until she could cry no longer. She drifted off into a deep sleep of her own.

When she saw that the child had fallen asleep, the nurse laid her on the bed, tucked her in, and left. As she stepped out into the hallway she couldn't help but feel her own personal sorrow. She wiped a stray tear from her face. She looked at the droplet surprised. Working at the hospital for as long as she had, she became immune to the saddest situations. But this one had tugged at her heart. The nurse walked into the handicap bathroom to collect herself after all there was an 316( third degree burn) coming through the doors now. She took a big breath in, looked at herself in the mirror, and said " get it together Betty, you cant go crying at every single sob story you hear!" Slowly she saw herself transform back into the cold, distant, and sterile nurse that came into work today. Now she was ready. She walked out and into the chaos that awaited her.

Abby slowly drifted from the foggy layers of sleep. The first thing she became aware of was that she was alone. The second was that her throat hurt. She slowly eased off the bed and dropped to the cold floor below. She knew where she was but she didn't like being here. Every time she touched something she would get the most extreme of flashes. She walked out into the hallway careful not to touch anything. Because of her height no one noticed her walking down the hall. As she passed a waiting room she felt drawn to enter. The room was deserted except for a lone older man standing at the window looking out at the starry sky. Abagail knew there was something different about this man. He had wings as black as night but no one seemed to notice them but her. (AN: Abby is one of those people Cas was talking about when he said the can divine his true form and hear his true voice.) 

_'An angel,' Abby thought. _ _S_he walked over, reached up, and took his hand. The man looked down at her surprised out of his thoughts. The man was older and looked kinda like Mr. Thomson her dentist. Castiel crouched down until he was on eye level with the child. Abby looked up at him tears in her eyes. " Is it true? Are my mommy and daddy angels now?" she finally asked. He stopped for a second pondering at what his answer would be. Lying was a sin but the child seemed to need comforting. " Yes child, they are angels of heaven now," Cas finally answered. To his relief the child seemed to accept his answer. The half ling set off a barrage of questions "Are you an angel? Can you fly? Can I see my mommy and daddy?, Your wings are pretty!" Abby finished breathlessly and blushed. Castiel was taken aback this child could see his true form. He felt a presence enter the room. Flapping of wings that signaled the arrival of his brethren. "What are you doing with the miniature mud monkey Castiel?," said a deep voice from the door. Cas looked up to see an orderly looking at the child with a deep sneer carved into his face. Cas could hear the child whimper at the new arrival. She moved behind him a whispered into his ear. " Is he an angel too? What is a mud monkey? My mommy always says that its not right to call people names. Do you want me to beat him up for you? You don't have to be afraid I'll protect you." Abby had gained some courage. She now stood in front of Castiel. She pointed her chubby finger at the angel and said " I am not a monkey! I am an Abby! And I am not so much afraid of you." The man at the door moved forward suddenly. Abby let out a small squeak and used her power to move a chair in front of the man almost tripping him. The man stopped his sudden advance, looked at the chair, then to Castiel. Castiel raised his eyebrow and looked more interestedly at the child. The child now seemed a little deflated. Her spunk somewhat diminished with the show of power. She burst out into tears, " I'm not supposed to show anyone. Please don't tell!," Abby wailed. She launched herself into his arms and cried with her head buried into his shirt. She shook and after what seemed like an eternity to the angel she stopped crying. She looked into his eyes not his human eyes but his real eyes and said " I'm sorry." Castiel touched the child on her forehead knocking her out.

Castiel picked up the child and said, " it is nice to see you Uriel. Strange one no?" he said referring to the child now asleep in his arms. Uriel chuckled and replied, " NO she is an emotional one. But despite the fact that she was born of man," he spat out the last part " I like her. Her abilities will be of great use someday. Is this the one you were sent to guide?"

"It has not been official yet because I have not received an order, but more than likely yes. Her path is intertwined with the winchester men and it had been foreseen that she will help fight the good fight once she has matured." Cas looked up at Uriel, then moved past him "Come John Winchester and his sons have just arrived to collect the child. We must get her back before they get to the room." The angels traveled to the room designated for the child unnoticed. As Castiel laid the child down upon the bed she giggled. He looked down surprised. Most people he sent to sleep stayed asleep for quite some time. This one was powerful. Abby looked up at the man, " are you leaving now?" she asked sadly. "Yes", he answered back. He reached behind his back and plucked a feather from his wing. He gave it to Abby a ghost of a smile on his face. " I will be back," He said. Abby smiled tiredly and clutched the large feather in her hand. She looked over to the quite angel leaning against the wall, " Bye Bye Ariel", she said as she yawned and giggled at the same time. "My name is Uriel half ling," Uriel said gravely. The two angels walked from the room in time to see John winchester being guided to the room by a nurse. They were down the hall when Castiel said " She was teasing you."

_"_What," said Uriel gruffly. Castiel sighed and explained how human children ofter gave nicknames to those they liked or those they wished to get a rise out of. Uriel seemed to understand. But said, "you spend too much time down here. Its starting to make you soft." They stood on top of the hospital roof for a while before being called back to the heavens.

Back in Abby's room she clutched the feather and smiled. The nurse from before had just walked into the room with a man she didn't recognize. She looked at the man and asked, " are you my uncle Bobby?" The man looked tired but replied, " No I am John Winchester. Your uncle sent me to get you and then bring you back to him. He was in no condition to drive." Besides the man I could hear a series of snickers and a gusty reply from the oldest of the two children " No kidding. " John looked over at Dean and plucked him on the ear. Dean let out a painful gasp, " what was I lying or something?" he said. The younger of the two boys rolled his eyes the said, " Not the right time Dean."

"Sam, take your brother outside please." John called over his shoulder. He approached the bed and smiled the best comforting smile he could muster. Reached out his arms and the child wrapped his arms around his neck and went to sleep. It was at that time that John became grateful that he never had a little girl like his wife wanted. Comfort and understanding where not his strongest points. He looked at the nurse. She smiled and held out a small backpack. John accepted the pack awkwardly trying to fit it around his arm. Together him and his sons walked out of County Central with a spot softened on their hearts and a new unofficial member to their sad little family. He looked over at his son Sam who was idly stroking the girls hair. He looked over at his son dean who was still holding the girls things. Dean looked back at him. John adjusted his rear view window and said, " next stop the Bobby Singer compound."

AN: I know Uriel seemed a little out of character but I wanted to make Uriel progress in levels to how we see him as in the show. Also I wanted to show Castiel in a way that was still angelically reserved. I believe that being around Dean has made him somewhat human in his actions and feelings but this is obviously before that. Also the next chapter or so will have an aging on most of the characters. I couldn't have Cas's normal vessel because he was probably too young back then.

Preview of the next chapter: _ She fell into the dirt. Her knee was badly scraped. Uncle bobby stood above her. "Come at me again," He said. Abby surged onto her feet and screamed with frustration, "but uncle I am tired. Can't we resume training tomorrow?" _

_Well what do you think? Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.... Anywho, Let me know what you __guys think. I will probably have another chapter up with in a day or so....._


	3. Close your eyes for me

Rating: T for now but as the story progresses it will eventually become M

Pairing: Castiel/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any characters from _supernatural. _All Oc's that appear are mine though.....

AN: Close My Eyes Forever ( Lita Ford Duet With Ozzy Osborne) Also if you haven't heard Better part of me By Jon Secada listen to it with this chapter.

The ride to Bobby's house was an eventful one. Abby talked to John the whole entire way. She cracked corny jokes and asked questions about everything. At first Dean thought it was annoying but now he had to admit that the banter between them was cute. John reached over and turned on the radio. On the radio was a song he hadn't heard in a while. He started humming the tune. From the back seat he could hear a little voice beginning to sing along with the song.

_If I closed my eyes forever.... Would it all remain unchanged_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_You gotta close you eyes for me......_

John peaked behind him to see Abby's head bobbing back and forth to the music. He chuckled, "you like this song Abby?" he asked the little girl. She shook her head excitedly, "yep me and mommy would sing it at bedtime and daddy would pretend he was a famous guitar player." The two listened to the rest of the song in silence. Nothing could be heard from the car except the light snoring of Sam and Dean. The rain continued it gentle rhythm lulling Abby back to sleep. She yawned, " Goodnight Uncle John." With that the child was back asleep. John looked at the girl in the passenger seat and smiled he felt bad for Bobby. This little girl already had him wrapped around his finger....

When they arrived at Bobby's house the next morning, Singer was already waiting for them. John looked at the mans disheveled appearance and sighed. _' Well at least he shaved,' john though to himself. _John unfolded himself from the impala and shook Dean awake. Dean stretched and yawned. Dean turned to the back seat to wake up Sam. "Sammy, get up! We are here!" Sam opened his bleary eyes and flipped him off, " It Sam, Douche bag." Dean smiled and replied, " Yea, whatever bitch. Just get your ass out of the car. And wake up Abby while you are at it." He could he Abby giggle from the back seat. "Dean said a bad word." He lifted the seat of the impala forward to let the girl out of the car. She stood wobbly, Yawned, and grabbed his hand. He looked down at the girl surprised. She raised her hand and smacked his hand. " Your not supposed to curse."

Behind the car Sam could hear his father unloading Abby's belongings. Bobby had yet to leave the front porch. He just continued to look at the little girl as if he had seen a ghost. Abby apparently has caught on to the stares. She made herself look small behind Sam. Abby tugged on the back of his shirt. He looked back. " Is that my uncle Bobby?" She asked unsure. "Yes", he answered.

Abby stepped out from behind Sam. Bobby slowly walked over to the girl. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then he realized how intimidating he must look to a girl her age. He bent down so he was on eye level with the girl. Bobby felt tears cloud his vision. He blinked them away not wanting to seem weak infront of the other men. He lifted his palm until it rested underneath the girls chin. She looked into his eyes and Bobby could swear that his sister was looking back at him. Abby reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him and said, " Its okay uncle Bobby. I am here now." Bobby pulled the girl into a sudden embrace.

The Winchesters turned away from the scene not wanting to intrude on the moment. A moment long overdue. "Guys," the Winchesters looked up as Bobbys voice called to them. " I made dinner for us. And the upstairs beds are aired out and made up for you to sleep in," with that being said the pair walked into the house. Abby looked back at the group and motioned for them to follow. " Dad!" John was shaken out of his thoughts by his sons. "What!", john called back slightly annoyed. The boys looked at themselves and then to him. Sam was the first to answer, " We said did you bring the pepto? You know what happened after Bobby cooked us dinner last time." John looked at his sons showing a rare smile and replied, " How could I forget we basically lived in the bathroom." Dean stopped laughing and shuddered, "Poor Abby! She has to live with that cooking until she's old enough to fend for herself!" Dean ran off into the house Screaming " Abby don't eat anything!" Sam followed closely on his brothers heels. John laughed and brought the bags into the house. He paused as he made it to the stoop of the house. He felt a presence. He looked back towards the trees surrounding Bobby's house. When nothing jumped out at him he walked back into the house.

Castiel moved from behind a large dying oat tree. Abby would be safe here. Loved and cared for. She would develop into an amazing hunter and together they would face amazing highs and shattering lows. When the time was right he would make his presence known to her once again. But for now his objective was to be a silent observer.

*Three years Later*

True to his word Bobby had taken good care of the girl. It wasn't long before he found out about her abilities. Most people would have been disgusted or scared of the powers the girl possessed. But Bobby couldn't help but think what a strong hunter she would someday. After the possession of his wife he like John had delved into the world of the supernatural. And like John he trained his niece to follow in his footsteps.

Abby fell into the dirt. Her knees was badly scraped. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky and Abby was absolutely exhausted. Uncle bobby stood above her. "Come at me again," He said. Abby surged onto her feet, screamed with frustration and said, "but uncle I am tired. Can't we resume training tomorrow?"Bobby shook his head, " No! you are proficient when it comes to gun and knife fighting. But you lack essential skills when in comes to hand to hand combat. I will not have another incident like we did with the lycan last summer! Now young lady come at me again!" In the background she could hear Sam and Dean cheering her on. Over the last few years the Winchesters had become a permanent fixture in her life. Dean and Sam where now two very handsome men. Abby stopped to look at Sam. She had developed quite the crush on the younger Winchester.

John Stood ever quiet watching the interactions between his sons, Abby and Bobby. He too had changed over the years. He had become more withdrawn as his hunt for yellow eyes increased with out any good leads. He feared he would never find the demon responsible for his beloved Mary's death. John slowly strode into the clearing. Bobby looked up at him as he approached. John laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder and said, " Take a brake, Friend. I will take over from here." Bobby huffed a thank you in reply then walked off the field. Over his shoulder Bobby called out to them, " Don't get lazy while I'm gone!" With That Bobby had left to run the salvage yard that was his cover front.

John watched his friend leave. He looked out across the clearing to where his sons sat. He motioned for them to join him. He could here Sam complaining, " I thought today was our day off!" and Dean replied, " Whatever, Move your ass Sammy!" The four of them trained well past sundown.

She was tired after the day of training she had, but tomorrow was going to be even harder. She was meeting with Missouri to train her abilities. That woman was worse the Uncles Bobby and John combined when it came to training. But she had to admit the woman did know what she was doing.

Later that night Abby sat at her vanity brushing her hair after her shower. Around her neck sat a silver chain and in the middle lay one large black feather. She figured the feather lovingly. She couldn't even remember where she had gotten it but ever since she could remember it had been there. A gentle breeze blew through the room. It gently ran through her hair and around her face then it was gone. Abby smiled and moved towards the open window. Lying on the windowsill was another black feather. She picked it up. She leaned out the window, placed the new feather outside into the night air. She watched as the feather was carried away but the Dakota summer breeze. It drifted up and away, then disappeared from her view. She was so enthralled by the simple show that she didn't hear Dean sneaking up on her. "BOO!" dead said as he grabbed her. Abby let out a startled gasp. " Dean you dumb shit. You could have made me fall out the window.!" The older Winchester son laughed. He grabbed her hand and smacked it. All of a sudden all of Abby's anger was gone. She smiled recalling her reaction to him cursing all those years ago. (_He looked down at the girl. She raised her hand and smacked his hand. " Your not supposed to curse.") _She pushed Dean, " what are you doing in my room pervert?" He rubbed his chest tenderly and said, " I came to get you for dinner." The two of them walked out of the room and down to where dinner was waiting for them.

Cas watched the interaction between the older Winchester and his Abby. _' No not my Abby,' Castiel thought to himself. _Over the last three years he had done some changing of his own. It was subtle but he could feel his connection to Abby growing stronger. He would often sneak into her room late at night when everyone in the Singer residence had fallen asleep. He would sit on her bed next to her and talk. Talk about times long since past. When Abby had nightmares it was he who always soothed her troubled subconscious. He sighed and looked up at the full moon in the sky, If his brethren knew that he had grown overly attached to his ward they might take his grace and make him fall. Or worse they might relieve him and give Abby to Uriel as a ward. Castiel shuddered remembering Uriel's last ward and how short the poor soul lived afterwards. Uriel had no kindness in his heart anymore. He had become more and more disfranchised with the human race. He had practically handed the last ward over to the demons.

*Ten years Later*

"Happy 17th Birthday Abby! Blow out the candles!" The cheers that went up through out the Singer home where ear deafening. Abby smiled and looked over her make shift family. They were all there John, Sam, Bobby, Dean, Missouri, and even a couple friends from school. She was so happy But she couldn't help but wish her parents where there as well. Abby closed her eyes, took a deep breath, blew out the candles and made a wish. _'I wish for the continued safety of my family and that god would __send me someone who cares for me like Sam cares for Jessica." _ That last part was added in bitterly even though she was close to the Winchesters mainly Sam, she still couldn't get past the crush she had on him. The others still didn't know about Jess because Sam rarely talks to John and Dean anymore let alone come home. Abby didn't even know what the falling out was about. When she has asked Bobby he had said that it was a problem between the men and not meant for them to medal in. Which she took it as a matter of pride with both Winchesters not willing to back down. She sighed sooner or later they would get over it. After the cake was passed out and presents opened Bobby had took hold of Abby's shoulders. "Abby I am so proud of you and the day that you came into my life was a blessing, This is from me," with that being said bobby handed her a pair of car keys. I took them confused. It took me a second to catch on. John and Bobby were laughing, Dean opened the front door, and Sam gave me a gentle push towards the door. I snapped out of my trance and ran to the door screaming "Oh MY GOD". There infront of the house sat a 1997 Black Jeep Wrangler. I jumped on the hood of the car and had my first Tawny Kitaen moment. My friends were laughing so hard. I looked over wanting to forever engrave this memory into my brain.

After the party was done and the house was finally on It's way to being clean, Abby sat on the old plush coach to content to move. I looked over at the men cleaning the dishes in the kitchen then to the pile of full trash bags by the door. I sighed it was the least I could do was help them with the trash. I stood up, grabbed the bags and walked to the trash cans next to the shed. With much exertion the last of the bags was in the trash. I dusted off my hands and turned around. Behind me stood a man in a relaxed suit and a tan overcoat. He startled me. I knew he didn't belong here. I looked over his appearance and asked, "Where did your car brake down?" The man smiled at me, " I have no need for a car." this alerted me immediately. The man slowly closed the gap between us. For some reason I was frozen to the spot. By the time he had stepped into the light I was breathless. He closed the gap between us. We were standing so close to each other now I could smell his Cologne. The man reached down and pulled my head up so we were looking into each other eyes. I could feel his hand caress my cheek. All of a sudden his had dropped away as if I had burned his hand. I pushed my face forward missing the connection immediately. He stepped back and handed me a small box. He smiled sadly at me and said, "Happy Birthday Young One." With that my mystery man was gone. "Wait," I called after him but he was already gone. I never even knew his name. I looked down at the box. Slowly I opened it. Inside sat a small cross necklace. It was not silver or rose gold but it looked like both. I had small engravings on it. Words she couldn't even begin to see or read. In the moonlight it glowed and felt warm against my palm. It just felt right. Like I was beginning to fill what my life was missing. With the necklace on I raised my head to the starry sky and breathlessly voiced the words, "thank you."

Well what do you think? Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.... Anywho, Let me know what you guys think. I will probably have another chapter up with in a day or so.....

An- I think so far this has been my favorite chapter so far to write. It all just clicked. Don't forget to review.


	4. The Dream is over

Rating: Mature for Adult Content, Violence, and mentioned drug use....

Pairing: Castiel/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any characters from _supernatural. _All Oc's that appear are mine though.....

AN: Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover by Sophie B. Hawkins

_**Mature Content Below**_

_Abby woke to the cover being slowly slipped down until it no longer covered her naked body underneath. I rose onto my elbows still trying to shake the foggy layers of sleep. A hand traced a path up my thigh to rest at the apex of my thighs. Startled I followed the hand back to It's owner. At the foot of my bed kneeling over me was my mystery stranger. He smiled at me, eyes clouded with love and lust. Slowly he eased fully onto the bed, covering his warm body with mine. Finally we were face to face. _

_He traced the contours of my face. His hands traced seductive patterns on my body. "Mystery" leaned down and for the first time, kissed my lips. His teeth playfully nipped at my bottom lip causing a slight ping of pain. His tongue soothed the pain away. I sighed and opened my mouth giving him full access. I'd never been touched or kissed by a man. I groaned and rubbed my body against his wanting him to touch me all over. "Please," I whimpered wantonly. At the time I was too far gone to voice the request the 'please' came with. He rose to his knees in front of me. With the connection lost I reached for him. He gently brushed aside my pleading hands. With his knee he pushed apart my legs. Spreading them wide enough to fit him between. Once again I found his hand on me, down below. I bite my lip and ground my self against his hand. He stroked me, explored me, brought me to the brink of my first orgasm. I lay there afterwards shocked. My body felt like it was on fire. I felt so empty, both in my heart and inside my body. I looked up at him. I wanted him so bad, wanted him to finally complete me and banish the fire forever. Slowly he once again lowered himself onto me this time our torso where touching. He pulled my hair until I looked at him in the eyes. He finally spoke, ' Are you ready for me?'. The question sounded so gruff almost a growl. I whimpered and shook my head. He reached between our bodies and grasp his engorged penis. He aligned our bodies, looked at me in the eyes, and thrust home. I gasp at the pain. His member was large and it felt like he was going to split me in two. He trembled and he held himself still so my virgin body could get used to his size. I blinked away the tears and kissed his jaw. "I'm ready," I voiced. That was all the invitation he needed. His body surged forward. His thrusts were deep and slow at first. When he was seated to the hilt he would grind against my clit. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I could feel my body tighten inside signaling to him that I was close. My hands were on his buttocks, holding on as if he would disappear. His arms were hooked under my legs holding them apart. At this new angle he had no trouble hitting my sweet spot. My moans and his thrust became more frantic. He looked down at me, our eyes connecting, 'Say my name' he said. I nodded eager to please him like he was pleasing me. "What is your name," I whimpered already close to cumming. " Castiel," He groaned his name. I was almost over the edge, " right there. Uh huh. I'm almost there Cas." I could feel the mind blowing orgasm. It was right there. I started to say his name..._

I woke with a start. My body was drenched in sweat. Between my legs I could feel my body was wet and ready. Nipples erect, cheeks flushed. I whimpered and reached down to finish the job my wet dream had started. I didn't need much, I was already close. I closed my eyes and fantasized that my phantom lover was really there. I fingers become wet as my movements became frantic and rushed. I came so hard I cried out at the strength of it. Afterwards, I lay there wanting more, wanting him. I had begun to have these dreams almost right after the night of my birthday. Whenever I close my eyes I see him. At first I was ashamed of myself for wanting a man I had barely knew. But as time progressed and my lust had yet to be fully sated, I slowly stopped caring. I lay there in bed already turned on again. I cursed my body and groaned as I got up to get into the shower.

Castiel stood invisible is the shadows of the corner of Abby's room. He had thought that she was in pain the way she writhed and arched on the bed. He had watched her before she woke up confused as to what she was feeling as well as what he was. His pants had become tight and there were foreign feelings racing through his body. He wanting to join her. Cas looked down at his new found erection and sighed. He gently stroked himself outside of his pants. His erection jumped at the sudden contact, begging for more, he groaned as he spilled himself. "Abby," he groaned. The sweet smell that was coming from between her legs was lingering in the room. There was a sudden wetness in his hand. He looked down to see the swollen head of his erection secreting a white fluid. He reached down and swirled the moisture around the head. With Abby still in the shower he felt bold enough to leave the shadows. He walked across the room and looked at himself naked in the mirror. "_Would his new vessel please Abby?" he thought to himself. _Given how she reacted to his presence tonight he didn't doubt it. As he heard the shower cut off he readjusted his clothing and left. Across the continent Sam Winchester was screaming.

The next morning I woke up to the insistent ring of a phone. I reached over with my eyes still closed and grasp the device. "Hello," I said with my voice still deepened with sleep. I could hear a sniffle on the other line. "Hello," I said again now alert. "Abby," the voice called on the other line. "Sam is that you?" I asked confused. There was a pause. "Abby, Jessica is dead!," Sam's voiced broke down. I knew he was crying. There was a shuffle on the phone. "Abby!" It was deans voice. " I need you to come down here. I can't do this myself. Sam is a mess. Dad is missing and I think something might have happened to him. How soon can you get here?" I told the older Winchester that I would be on the next flight.

As my plain touched down I couldn't help the sense of dread that had taken seat in my heart. Jessica was a good woman. She was good for Sam. She complimented him in every single way.

As she stood in the terminal waiting for her bags Abby called dean. "Hello," Dean said in his usual deep voice. " Dean It's me Abby. My plane touched down. I'm waiting for my bags. I'll be at the motel under the hour." Dean gave me the address of the hotel and I scribbled it onto my hand. "How's he doing?" I asked. Dean sighed into the line and said, " He hasn't offed himself yet. And believe me, after how he was yesterday that is a Major improvement. We have no clues about Jess's death. Well besides what Sam said about her bursting into flames on the ceiling." I gasped, "Yellow eyes! But why now? Why after not being seen or heard from since your mom's accident, it doesn't make any sense! Why Jess? She never hurt a soul, I mean I don't even see a connection. Has your dad been informed? He is the expert when it comes to old yellow right." The line went silent then Dean answered me. " Abs I haven't heard from dad since he went to hunt the lady in white. And that was almost a whole month ago. He's not answering his phone and all the hunter contacts I've contacted say that they haven't seen him either." I could feel the urgency of the situation, after getting my bags I headed to the hotel knowing that this was my place.

The rest was ancient history. I stayed with the brothers on their hunts. However, they barely let me see any real action. I was there to comfort Sam when Jess died. There to help mend bones and cleanse scrapes. All the while my dreams of Cas had slowly begun to ebb. I started to wonder if I had Dreamed Castiel up. The necklace was real enough but the whole situation confused me. The last two years had been a serious life adjustment for me. I had become more confident with my body over the years I had been with the Winchesters. I chuckled to myself, " _fully developed and still alone_." My powers had gotten stronger I could now touch living beings and see there memories. I can also erect a pretty strong mental and physical shield but it was still hard for me to hold it for long periods of time. But my favorite new found ability of jumping souls. I could send my soul into the bodies of others. I laughed out loud remembering the time I took over Dean's body and hit the gay bar scene in New York. That was the most fun I've had in my life. I sobered up a little. The last two years hadn't been all fun and games. John had died getting Deans soul back. Sam had lost another girlfriend, Madison. And Dean completed the spiral of self sacrifice when it came to being a winchester when he pimped out his soul to bring Sam back from the dead. It was now in the final hours of Dean's remaining time on earth. I looked over at the oldest Winchester. He had long ago accepted his fate. He caught me looking at him from his perch on the edge of the bed and smiled the saddest smile I've ever seen. We knew it was over, there was no way of saving dean but I went through the motions anyway, for Sams' sake. Tomorrow they would confront Lilith.

Tears streamed down my face. I rocked back and forth hold Dean mutilated body. Sobs racked my body. Dean lay in my arms, eyes open staring at the vaulted ceilings. I clung to him as if my body heat would keep him alive. Sams was screaming in grief destroying everything in sight. I couldn't save Dean. After hours of training and self discipline, in the end I was powerless to save him. A table crashed next to my head. Sam was still raging. I slowly stood from Dean and over to Sam. I reached out for him and pulled him into a tight embrace using my powers to bind him. He struggled and finally went still. He wrapped his arms around my body and cried against my neck. I had lost so much in my life. I couldn't to lose Sam too. We left the house soon after that. Sam had taken Dean's body but refused to cremate him most hunters where when they pass. That night we buried Dean next to a crossroads.

After Dean's Death me and Sam grew apart. He like his father had become obsessed with bringing Dean back and getting revenge against Lilith. Sam once admitted to me how powerless he felt to protect his brother. Ruby came back into our lives not to soon after that. She whispered sweet words and promises of untold power. Slowly she poisoned Sam against me until one day he was just gone, off the grid, vanished. I search for three months straight until I realized the he didn't want to be found. I retreated back home, defeated.

Castiel stood in heaven looking down upon the world and Abby. He wanted to comfort her. To take away her pain. He had wanted so bad to intervene, to protect Dean Winchester if it meant not seeing her cry. Soon he would be undertaking a mission to rescue Dean. Cas looked back at Zachariah. The arch angel nodded grimly signaling that it was time. Castiel raced to the edge of heaven and jumped. His body fell to earth. To any none supernatural being it would have looked like a star falling to earth. As he approached earth he started the incantation that would propel him into hell itself. He could feel the flames like his face. He landed in hell. The impact of his decent had created a large crater. All around as far as the eye could see where bodies. They howled in agony and begged him to kill them for once and for all. A woman ran to him her body on fire, her eyes had been plucked from her skull. Save me she cried. Castiel shook his head, "I am sorry," he said as she was yanked back into the body pit by a hook and chain. He had come to hell to save only one person. Cas drew his sword and cut thou the demons, ghouls, and the fallen. He had a mission to finish.

Well what do you think? Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.... Any who, Let me know what you guys think. I will probably have another chapter up with in a day or so.....


	5. Set my world on fire, I lust you

Rating: Mature for Adult Content, Violence, and mentioned drug use....

Pairing: Castiel/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any characters from _supernatural. _All Oc's that appear are mine though.....

AN: The song for this chapter is "Glory Box" by Portishead.

_ It had been no easy feat to rescue the older Winchester. He had fought wave after wave of hell's finest. Until he reached where Dean was being held. He could not bear to look upon Dean. Covered from entrails, blood and other unmentionables of others. Hell certainly had changed Dean. Castiel could sense the pleasure Dean was feeling when he tortured others in his care. Dean leaned down to speak into the ear of the man he currently was torturing, " Scream for me" dean whispered to the man. Dean laughed as the man started to plead for his pain to end. Dean raised his knife high above his head and struck down. The sound of the knife ripping flesh and snapping bones was enough to make even the most weathered of warriors cringe. The angel had seen enough. "Winchester," Castiel growled. Dean spun around, surprised to see another intruding in his session. Dean looked at the man, raised his eyebrow, and said "And you are?" The angel could feel his fist clench the urge to bring violence to the man almost out weighing his orders to save him. " Your savior," Cas replied finally answering dean's question. Dean made a sweeping gesture towards the tangle of body parts around him and chuckled. "I'm sorry. If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up first."_

_Castiel lunged and tackled Dean. They crashed into a wall with a solid thud. Dean raised his knee and bunted the angels head. The men traded blows, neither backing down. Until Castiel locked dean in a vicious sleeper hold. Cas held on slowly knocking the man out. With his opponent incapacitated Castiel started the incantation that would allow his safe passage out of hell. With Dean's soul in his arms he left hell never looking back. Looking down at Dean's face Castiel had to admit that now he questioned whether the man deserved to be saved. _

_He had returned Dean back to his mortal body. He started to walk away but paused and sighed. He returned to the grave. Kneeling down he laid his hand on the man head. A glow was admitted from his palm. He had taken the mans memories of what had transpired in hell. Dean Winchester is saved....Castiel sent the message to his brethren over his mental link. His work was done._

"If you ever call here again I'll kill you," Bobby said irritated. For past week he had gotten calls from someone saying that they were Dean. Abby was sitting at the kitchen table looking at him. " Got another one uncle?" she asked. Bobby shook his head. Abby glanced out the window to her car. It was loaded up with her supplies for her first solo hunt. She was worried enough about the hunt, she didn't need some demon tormenting her family. Especially since Dean's death was still such a sore spot. "Do you want me to stay Bobby?" Abby said looking at her uncle. "No this is long over due. I can't shield you forever. If you need back up or advice you know who to call." with that said Bobby turned his back to her and stared out the window. Abby stood up from the worn table and left for her car. She turned back and waved at the open window. It was time to move on.

That first hunt had been surprising easy. It was instinct to me now. I still called Bobby for advice just to make sure he didn't feel like I had abandoned him. It was my current hunt however that was giving me problems. I had arrived in Arlington Texas a whole month ago and still I had no leads to go on. The only thing that these murders had in common was that each of the victims were exotic dancers and they each had been seen with an unknown male shortly before they'd died. Not one witness could recall the mans face but they each said that he was utterly charming. The scene of the crime was always the same. They were in bed, eyes glazed over with a combination of impending Ecstasy and death. They had died during or after sex. Each woman had been found with a love and forgiveness letter next to her. The homes themselves showed no signs of forced entry. And the women had not defended themselves at all. Looking for more information,I broke into the local coroners offices. The tox screen had come back with no drugs in any of the womens systems but each had before death ingested a large amount of an unknown pheromone. The bodies where found in relative good condition. Except that the vaginal areas on each female showed signs of extreme tearing. There was small traces of seminal fluid, but for some reason a dna sample could not be attained. This case was confusing and with no leads to go on, there would be more victims. I wasn't even sure if this case was supernatural or a case of human aggression.

I stood behind the curtain. My body stiff. I didn't know what had possessed me to try going under cover. I was so nervous, the club was packed, and it was my first time dancing in front of an audience. I felt a pair of hands slide onto my shoulders. I turned my head. Sergio the clubs owner stood behind me. He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever laid my eyes upon. In fact it almost seemed unnatural to be so perfect. Tall, well muscled yet lean. Full lips, and eyes that could set ablaze even the most frigid of women. I felt his hands slide onto the back of my neck and slowly massaged my tense body. I sighed, Sergio's touch was like fire and ice. I blushed as I felt a slow heat unfurl in my stomach and spread into my loins. Through my lust induced fog I could hear Sergio laugh. I looked back at him. He was talking to me but I couldn't grasp what he was saying. He shook his head and repeated himself, " Are you less nervous now?" I shook my head yes. He smirked, leaned down, laid a kiss on my forehead, and whispered "good luck" into my ear.

I could hear the song 'Glory Box' by Portishead start up. The song was a mix of sultry lyrics and slow mesmerizing music. I slowly slink my way onto the stage. Each move deliberate and timed to the music. I let my arousal fuel my moves. Even though the club was dim, I knew every eye in the room was tuned to my every gyration and thrust. My eyes and body conveyed the words my mouth could not say. I was calling for a lover. Willing him to take me into his arms and quell the never ending fire I felt inside my being. The song ended and I completed my last spin on the pole. I smiled at the crowd and winked as I strode off the stage. Sergio met me back stage as I stepped behind the curtain. He clapped for me as I approach. " Now that was inspiring," he said as I reached where he stood. "looks like your debut went over well," he added gesturing to the bunched bill in my thong and the bills waded up in my hands. I looked down noticing them for the first time, most were hundred dollar bills. Sergio handed me a silk rope and said, " as much as I enjoy looking at your beautiful breasts, your shift is over. However, you do have a private request in the champagne room." I looked up at him unsure of how to proceed. He must have felt my uncertainty because he said that it was up to me whether I went or not. "I'll go" I said. His eyes danced with anticipation. He shook his head and told me to go get cleaned up and redressed. After I was done I headed up to the most exclusive part of our club. I had heard one of the other girls say that big money was earned here. Another said that I could exchange sexual favors here for even more money. I asked them if they had done it ever done that, one said "only if the dude is hot and rich" while the other smiled coyly at me and said, " I don't kiss and tell".

I reached the door and pushed it open. The room was even more dim than the main stage. I knew I wasn't alone in the room. Through the darkness I could just make out a male figure lounged on one of the wrap around sofas. I made my way over to the person. His hands circled my waist, pulled me up and onto his lap. His erection was evident and strained against the slacks he wore. A familiar cologne drifted up to my nose. "Sergio," I gasped. I tried to pull myself off his lap. "Relax," He purred out. "The others," I managed to ground out. "The others don't know it was me that petitioned for a solo dance," He explained. He jerked his hips up and ground his erection against my covered crotch. I couldn't help but utter a small moan, it felt so good. "Your my boss," I managed to say between kisses. "I want you. Don't deny me. I need your lust. Feed me," His voice tapered off on the end. His scent once more greeted me but this time it was so thick I could almost choke on it. With a surge of strength I pushed myself off his lap and into fresher air. "What is that?" I asked fighting not to take the heady scent into my lungs. He let out a small laugh and answered, "MY pheromones." My vision had begun to dim a little. He stood from the couch and moved closer to me. "Don't fight me Abby. Just give me what I want!" He was on me before I could even answer him. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. His mouth settled over mine in a demanding kiss. As he pulled away he inhaled deeply. It felt as if he was dragging my very life essence from my body. Yet I couldn't bring myself to fight him. He let out a deep moan, " Yes, that's it. FEED ME!" His hand ripped my thong off. His fingers were on my cleft in the next instance. They slid up and down my cleft gathering my moisture onto his figures. He parted my nether lips and my mind sent out a S.O.S to my body. "I'm a virg.." His lips silenced the rest of my confession. His fingers resumed their exploration. I felt him slide one of his digits into my unused body. I hissed at the pain as he hit my barrier. His movements all at once stopped. "VIRGIN!," he said the word as if it burned.

He Pulled away and grabbed my hair forcefully. The light in the room suddenly came on and I found myself looking into the eyes and face of a monster. I gasped and bucked my hips trying to de-seat him from his perch above me. My heart sped up as he opened his mouth and reviled three rows of razor sharp teeth. "Your an Incubus," I shouted still trying to break free from his grasp. I felt so stupid. The signs had all been there and I had missed them all. I had let my attraction to him and my need to solve this hunt cloud my judgment. He bent down suddenly and I close my eyes. I knew the end was coming. When nothing happened I opened my eyes just a crack. His eyes where less that an inch from my own. His face had once again morphed back into Sergio's beautiful and flawless face. Time seemed to stop and the room seemed to be trembling just as I was. Sergio's hands wrapped around my neck and squeezed. " I'm sorry Abby but I have no need for virgins. You see we incubi have rules. One of those rules is that virgins are strictly off limits. Isn't funny how a how a thin piece of flesh changes everything?" He asked me as he continued to choke the life out of me. "You fooled me! By the way you moved and the way you carried yourself," he said as he let go of my neck long enough to slap me. My thoughts were scattered and my body flailed every which way. I mentally reached for my powers and and sent a large telekinetic force out at him. He seemed stunned but barely budged. I withdrew into my mind as my last hope and mentally called out for help. The room shook violently and a gale of wind threw Sergio off of me. "Angel! You are not welcome here!" I could hear Sergio growling out. I did not have the strength to see who he referred to but the other male said, "Welcome or no, You have something that belongs to me!"

I knew they were fighting. They crashed into walls and smashed furniture. Sergio screamed as a blinding white light pierced the room.

I was vaguely aware of myself being picked up. A blurred face began to appear to me. " Calm yourself Abby you are safe," said the man. His face became clear. It was the man I thought I had imagined. "Castiel, you are real?" I said as I reached up to stroke his face. He turned his face kissed my palm. "Is this a dream?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes and said, "If this is a dream then I don't wish to wake up sweetling. I've waited so long to hold you like this. I do however wish it was under different circumstances though.. " As he finished speaking the room once again filled with light, he clutched me to his chest. " I saw you dance. You were enchanting." was the last words I heard before I passed out.

AN: I am so sorry about the large gap between postings. My life has just been so chaotic as of late and also I kinda had a lack of inspiration to write new chapters. But after watching last weeks episode of supernatural it kinda kicked my but into gear. So stay tuned because more chapters are coming. As always sorry about any spelling and grammar errors I don't have a beta/proof reader.....

ALSO My email address is . I welcome all suggestions or if you want to chat about the latest episodes your more than welcome to shoot me an email.;


End file.
